The unforgettable visit
by miss-death-note
Summary: This is a story about a girl that meets Dark and they fall in love.this is my first ff. I hope you like it :P
1. Chapter 1 the party

_**THE UNFORGETTABLE VISIT**_

**__**

**_Chapter 1_**

She was getting ready. The biggest party of the year. She had made a goodbye party for her best friend Phoenix that was leaving Saturday night. She was alone in her room.

"Only thirty minutes till the party," she said

She was putting on her blood red lipstick when a big loud noise coming from the roof, surprised her. She smudged a big red line of lipstick all across her cheek. She quickly opened the window to see what was there. Nothing. She climbed outside for a better look. It was not dangerous because she had done that millions of times before.

It appears to be a tall man with wings. A tall man with wings? She was extremely scared. The more the man came closer the more she backed up.

"What's wrong?" the man said

Before she could answer she went a step too far and she was falling head first towards the hard ground. Luckily she fainted.

Opening her eyes to see the clock that said 15 minutes left to her party.

"Oh I must have dozed off for a second. That was a weird dream." She said

She turned around to see a tall young man with purple hair and amethyst purple eyes staring back at hers.

"Mr.… DARK!" she leaps into his arms with ought thinking of what she had done. A couple seconds later she realized what she had done. Her cheeks turned cherry red.

"That was uncalled for" said Dark

"I am really sorry" she replied

"Oh that's ok I am used to it!" said Dark

They talked and laughed for 10 minutes

"Oh no only 5 minutes left and I am not ready!" she said

"Ready for what" he said

"For my party" she replied

"Cool a party! Can I come?" Dark asked

She was going to say yes but then she thought about it, it's a goodbye party for Phoenix and people will be asking lots of questions. Plus Phoenix knows who Dark is.

"Sorry its to complicated" she said

"Oh that's a bummer. I have no were to stay for the weekend. " He replied

" Well you can stay in my guests room, but for now you need to stay here until my party is finished." She said

" Ok but I think you should wash up," said Dark pointing at the big red lipstick mark on her cheek.

"Ahh I forgot about that!"

She was finished and only 2 minutes left. She saw him leaning on here folder. The folder with millions of pictures of him and love notes. She threw herself at the folder but that just made all the pictures of him fly everywhere.

"Umm what are these?" Dark asked her

"Ah they are… Ding-dong ah saved bye the bell I will tell you later. My guests have arrived now don't you dare come out!" she said

"Ok fine. But no guarantees!"

A while later after every one was there, she saw the guy that she had a crush on since the beginning of the year. This was the day that she was going to dance with him… well at least ask him. She took a deep breath and then she asked him.

"do you want to dance with me?" she asked

"No." he said

"Why not?"

" Because I don't like you and I never did. Actually I hate you now go away!"

"Then why the hell did you come here then!" she said

"Because all my friends are here why ells" he said

" Well this is a goodbye party for Phoenix" she said

"Phoenix I also hate her she is just a big bit…SLAP!!!!"

She slapped him so hard him mouth was bleeding. He looked at her in anger and but up him hand to slap her back but before he could Dark grabbed his hand

"Mister Dark!" she said

" Don't you dare slap a girl" Dark said

Since Dark way taller than him he backed off and ran out the door.

"Thanks" she said

"Ah that was nothing" he replied

"Wait what are you doing down here!" she said

" Ah well I get bored easily" he said

"Well sorry but you need to stay upstairs" she said

"How will I protect you?" Dark said

"I will be fine" she said

"Tell you what phoenix doesn't get here for 5 minutes so… Party all you want, but after that its upstairs for you." She said

"Well ok but… I am bringing snacks" he said.

Finally the party was finished, every one was gone and she totally forgot about Dark!!!

She ran upstairs and opened the door. But nobody was there. Has he gone away? He just left. A tear fell from her eye.

"You're very emotional are you?" he said still eating a bag of chips from the party.

"Dark, I thought you were gone!" she replied wiping her tears.

" Nope I can't go back. Krad is becoming to powerful so I need a hide out this weekend." He said.

"Well you could stay here. My parents are gone for the weekend with my sister and brother. I

Stayed because I wanted to make my party. I was planning on going to the amusement park tomorrow with Phoenix but since she is going to see her house, lets go together!" she said smiling

" Ok its Friday night so what now?" he said

"We could watch a movie on my TV." She said

" Ok fine but I am choosing" he said with a smirk on his lips.

Guess what. He chose a Horror movie. She hated horror movie because it scared her easily.

But she said yes because Dark wanted sooooo badly. In the movie blood and guts are poring everywhere. She was so scared she was shaking and he was peaty much laughing.

"What's wrong?" he said

"Oh I am just scared but I will be fine" she replied

"Ah ok then" he said

All of a sudden a bloody face popped up in the movie

"EEEEKKKKK!!!" she screamed holding on to dark so she could hide her eyes.

"Um what are you doing?" he asked blushing

"Well I am scared and you're supposed to protect me so… so protect me from this movie" she said

"Ah ok I guess" he said

"Can I stay here until the end of the movie?" she asked snuggling up to him

"Ah ok" he replied with a big smile on his face.

By the time the movie ended she was fast asleep.

"She is kind of cute when she is sleeping. Well I can't just leave her here" he said

So he brought her in his arms all the way upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2 the amusment park

Chapter 2

She wakes up the next morning in her bed.

"Ahh he must of brought me all this way. How sweet." She said

Today was amusement park day. She found the perfect outfit; markup and jewelry just to impress Dark. She went down stairs to see dark as handsome as usual.

"Ok lets go. We can eat when we get there." He said

They were finally there and they were starving.

"Do you want some hot dogs, my treat?" he said

"No thanks I am vegetarian." She replied

" Well do you want some yummy cotton candy, also my treat?" he said

"Sure why not" she said

"Now what?" she said

" Lets go on the merry-go-round" Dark replied

"That lame o thing, why not the zipper?" she said pointing at a huge ride that went around and around and around again.

The thought of that made him shiver. He wasn't scared but he ate to much cotton candy and he wanted it to stay in and not out. He looked around and saw a swan ride. That doesn't go fast he thought.

"Why not this ride" pointing at the swans

"Well that's a love r…" before she could finish, he took her hand and ran to the ride

When they got on every one was quiet. Until she broke that moment of silents.

"I don't want you to go. After this weekend you're gone right" she said

"Yes" he replied

"Who will save me, who will be there when I need him and who will be there to make me laugh?" she said

"Well that can be you're best friend" he said

"She is leaving tonight. The party was for her" she said

"Well let's just make the most of it." He said

"Ok" she replied event though she new that she wanted him to stay forever.

The ride finished so they headed to the fairis-weel. But on their way they stopped at a game stand because she wanted a big teddy bear so badly. He tried and tried and tried again.

"Oh just give up its ok if I don't get the teddy." She said

"No I wont give up. You want a teddy so you will get one." He said

Finally he won it and she was so happy. So she gave him a hug. Dark started to blush.

"Thanks I really love it!" she said

When they got to the fairis-weel they talked about their life and how they met.

CRASH! The fairis-weel stopped and they were stuck at the top.

"Uh oh this might take some time" he said

"Oh well I like talking to you" she said

All of a sudden a white flash of light appears and there was Krad.

"Uh oh" Dark said

Thump he hit her on the head and she went unconscious.

" Sorry for this" he said

Eh picked her up and flu home

She again opened her eyes with a big head ach.

"I am sorry. I needed to bring you back home safely" he said

She saw that he had a big scrape on his arm. She started to cry.

" Stop thinking about me and start thinking about yourself. You keep getting hurt because of me." She said

Dark all surprised said, "No don't cry! I save you because I want to and this is only a scrape please stop crying!"

"You just worry me. By the way where's Daisuke?" she said wiping off her tears

"Krad trapped him in a nother world. He is getting to powerful. Now all I need to do is follow my destiny." He said

"What is you're destiny?" she said

"You will know soon enough" he replied

"Oh no Phoenix is coming to say good bye. You need to hide. Ding Dong. She is here now don't come out" she said

After an very emotional goodbye. Tears streaming down here face. She runs upstairs and grabbed Darks shirt and cried.

" She is very important to you. Is she?" he said

"Yes she is my best friend. I've known her since the third grade and now she is moving far away." She said

"Its almost 12 pm and you need you're sleep. I will see you in the morning." Said

"Can you stay with me?" she asked

"Ok fine" he said


	3. Chapter 3 the last day

Chapter 3

The morning came and this was his last day.

She got up and saw Dark sleeping on the floor. She wanted to do something nice for him so she made a stack of pancakes with caramel syrup with bacon. Evidently she wasn't going to eat the bacon. She brought it up to him and he was so grateful.

"So it's the last day Hugh" she said

"Yea but I still need to finish my destiny." He said

"When will I know what is you're destiny." She asked

"Tonight" he replied

"Now what" he said

"Today lets go SHOPING!" she said

"Noooooooooo" he said screaming

Of course what she wants she gets so they headed to the mall

"So what do we do in the mall" he said

"Well first we get a frozen hot chocolate" she said

They walked to second cup and Dark couldn't believe how good it tasted. Then they went to garage and she tried on so much cloth that they both got bored. Then they went to buy him a family guy t-shirt then they bought themselves some lockets. Then they went in the photo booth to get the photos. Finally she went to get her hair died purple to match Darks. They spend the whole day at the mall. So they headed to the mall. They flew. When they got there every thing was going good until…

"so Dark I will miss you." She said

"Me too" he replied

They both were blushing so she went to kiss him but when there lips touched he pushed her away.

"What's wrong Dark" she said

"I can't do this I can keep lying to you like this." He said

"I am going to dye saving you." He said

"What do you mean" she said all worried

"That is my destiny. Risa is Daisukes sacred maten and you're mine. I will die tonight, Krad is going to kill me!!!" he said

all of a sudden a white another with light flashed and Krad appeared.

"Stay away from him you jerk" She said to Krad

" stay out of this stupid girl" Krad replied

Dark threw himself to Krad and they started fighting. Then they both shout their powers at the same time and they both went flying on the ground. She ran to Krad to check his hearbeat.

"Dark you won Krad is dead!" she said

She ran to Dark and he was still breathing.

"I only have little time to live" he said

"No you cant die! I need you" she said

"I am sorry it turned out this way" he said

" You have to keep living. Do it for me" she said

" I wish I could but it's not as easy as that" he said

" I have nothing to live for" she said

" Move in with Phoenix. She is now the most important thing to you. Cherish you're friendship." He said

He then passed her one of his feather. Tears streaming down her face she gave him a kiss.

"I love you" she said

she opened her eyes but no eyes were looking back at her. No more Amethyst eyes only a dead body.

"I can't stay here or ells the police will think I killed him. Farewell dark. I will never forget you." She said

When she arrived home she hugged the teddy that he won for her. And looked at the feather that meant so much to her. She picked up the phone and seed…

"Hi phoenix lets be roommate."

**_The end_**


End file.
